


Please Come Back

by friedrich08



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedrich08/pseuds/friedrich08
Summary: Logan, after his parents find out he is bisexual, gets kicked out. Though, he soon ends up at Virgil’s house. Inconveniently.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 9





	Please Come Back

For Logan, life had taken a steady turn in a place he would rather not go in a matter of minutes. He had gotten home from his usual violin lesson, and he was faced with his parents standing in the doorway. They didn’t say anything, simply pulling out a letter he had written, (as therapist asked), which showed his true colors. To be completely honest, Logan felt like he had been shaken to the real world without even knowing it. And Logan was a usually very logical person. But seeing them standing there, a case of his things right next to them...It just made him internally feel like he wasn’t enough for them. Not even close to enough to be their perfect son. 

The moments after were brief, Logan turning before he grabbed the letter and tore at it. This was all watched by his parents, who honestly didn’t know how to react. They were still disappointed, but soon went to ask him why he would betray them like that. It caused Logan to almost want to yell at them. Yell, scream, anything. But he stayed silent. He simply grabbed the small case they had put some of his things in, and he started walking. For around two hours he walked aimlessly, before he realized where his feet had taken him. Virgil’s.

Logan knew he probably shouldn’t knock on the door, since his parents were probably down in the basement and wouldn’t hear, so he went to Virgil’s window. Of course, he was greeted by seeing Virgil smoking a cigarette in his windowsill, and his eyes soon went to Logan. He didn’t expect to see Logan there to be completely honest. He thought he would be asleep already. Virgil was always one to love sleeping, anyways. 

“Either I’m so tired i’m imagining you, or you are here. What’s up?” Virgil questioned, Logan just asking to come in before he showed the case. Which, to Virgil, came to his mind in a not very good sense. And he soon was able to realize he was right with that. Something was wrong and Logan wasn’t happy right now. It honestly made Virgil feel terribly worried for absolutely no reason. 

Virgil went down his stairs after he tapped his cigarette to no longer be smoking, putting it back in his side of his mouth before he opened the door. He thought he was going to be tackled as Logan turned to hug onto him and drop his suitcase. Virgil really didn’t know what to do besides pat his back and /try/ to hug onto him. Anything to comfort Logan. 

[•Timeskip fifteen/twenty minutes to after an explanation•]

“And that’s why I’m here.” The explanation had made Virgil feel really worried for Logan, the two having gone into Virgil’s room and laid down. Virgil’s room was rather comforting, so Logan’s tone had softened as the two talked. It wasn’t something Logan usually did. Soften up. He was so used to being rigid with people that it felt a bit weird to finally be calm and not uptight by someone. 

“That’s messed up.” Virgil countered, sighing as Logan just nodded and rubbed his hands. Virgil’s parents could definitely care less about Virgil’s sexuality, and he really didn’t know what he liked. They just wanted to have a kid. That’s why Virgil was the like, exact copy as his parents. 

Black, messy hair,

Smokes,

Cusses,

You know, the works. 

Virgil was definitely their kid. 

Which is why Logan apparently had gone to him without knowing. Acceptance, it seemed, is what he currently was chasing. Which made a lot of sense. Logan’s parents were so obnoxious with things like that. It just makes him so mad that they were constantly so rude to Logan. It made Virgil’s blood boil almost. Though he would never say anything about it. He would, and he would get arrested. Which had happened in the past. Virgil and Logan thought it was rather funny, actually. 

The following moment was quick, but Virgil soon felt a pair of lips against his own before his vision even registered it. When he realized it was Logan, he just pulled him closer to his chest. To be honest, he couldn’t have been more comfortable with the moment there.


End file.
